Kazusa's Love Story
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Michiru patah hati karena hubungan Karin dan Kazune. Di pihak lain, Kazusa ingin menyembuhkan luka hati Michiru. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Simak kisah cinta Kazusa yang satu ini! Warning : GaJe dan OOC! Don't like? Don't Read, Don't Flame


**~Kazusa's Love Story~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Donbo Sensei**

****~Kazusa's Love Story~** (c) Invea**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sudah sebulan semenjak diresmikannya Karin dan Kazune sebagai pacar. Namun, di balik kebahagiaan mereka, tersimpan sebuah duka patah hati di dalam hati Michiru. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sebenarnya menyukai Karin. Ia pun rela melepaskan Karin ke dalam pelukan Kazune meski ada sedikit luka di hatinya. Ia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya di hadapan mereka berdua. Untunglah tak ada yang tahu mengenai masalah ini kecuali Kazusa. Gadis berambut pirang itu sudah sejak lama tertarik pada Michiru. Ia adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa Michiru patah hati akibat kejadian tersebut.

.

.

Mentari kini tampak hendak berisitirahat, berjalan menuju ke ufuk barat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Dengan bergegas murid Seiei Gakuen berhamburan keluar sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Michiru. Ia tampak meninggalkan sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Keputusasaan tampak terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Kazusa yang memperhatikan itu tampak khawatir akan kondisi Michiru.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, dengan cekatan Kazusa menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan juga untuk Kazune, kakak satu-satunya itu. Mereka tinggal berdua di rumah yang sangat mewah. Kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal dan Kyuu-chan beserta Himeka saat ini berada di luar negeri.

Makan malam tersaji tepat saat Kazune selesai mandi. Tanpa di suruh lagi, ia lalu menghampiri meja makan. Hidangan makan malam saat itu tampak menggugah selera. Selain itu, perut Kazune yang minta di isi pun semakin menambah lahapnya Kazune menyantap makan malamnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Kazusa pun lalu mencurahkan isi hatinya pada kakaknya itu.

"Kak.."

"Apa?" tanya Kazune dingin. Ada sedikit kekesalan tergambar dari raut wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tak senang di ganggu saat menyantap makanannya.

"Aku mau curhat boleh ngga kak?" tanya Kazusa malu-malu.

"Curhat? Mau curhat apa'an?" Kazune berbalik bertanya. Ia lalu menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Begini kak.. Umh.. Kakak kan udah jadian sama Karin… Umh.. Terus.. Nishi-chan tampak patah hati.. Walau dia menyembunyikannya dari Kakak dan Karin, aku tau kalau sebenarnya Nishi-chan itu menyukai Karin.. Jadi.. Aku… Umh.. Aku ingin…"

"Kau ingin aku memutuskan Karin begitu?" tanya Kazune memotong perkataan Kazusa. Terdengar nada kekesalan saat Kazune mengatakan itu.

"Bukan begitu Kak.."

"Lalu?"

"Se… Sebenarnya aku menyukai Nishi-chan tapi… Sepertinya Nishi-chan menghiraukanku…" ujar Kazusa mengakui perasaannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat memerah ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ha? Kalau begitu kita buat agar Nishikiori mau memalingkan wajahnya kepadamu!" usul Kazune.

"Umh… Tapi kelihatannya susah Kak…"

"Ngga ada yang mustahil kok. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kau ajak Nishikiori kencan?"

"Itu ide yang gila, kak!"

"Sudah, kau ajak dia pergi ke suatu tempat, lalu kau tinggal menembaknya, beres deh!"

"Huuu~! Ngomong sih gampang kak tapi kalau di tolak, wajahku mau di taruh di mana?" seru Kazusa kesal menanggapi ide kakaknya yang lumayan gila untuk di lakukan.

"Kalau diterima bagaimana?" goda Kazune.

"Ta… Tapikan belum tentu akan di terima!"

"Sudah coba saja dulu! Nanti aku bantu,"

Setelah berkali-kali di paksa dan di bujuk Kazune, akhirnya Kazusa pun mengiyakan rencana tersebut.

.

.

Pada hari Sabtu, dengan mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya, Kazusa pun menghampiri Michiru. Michiru hanya bisa terkejut menghadapi Kazusa yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan di taman ria.

"Baiklah, ku rasa ini tidak terlalu buruk," ujar Michiru mengiyakan jawaban Kazusa. Kazusa pun terlihat sangat gembira mendengarnya. Hampir saja ia akan berlonjak kegirangan. Namun, seperti kakaknya yang dingin, ia berpura-pura bersikap seperti biasa.

Mendengar kesuksesan adiknya yang berhasil mengajak kencan Michiru, Kazune pun lalu menyeret lengan Karin dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

"Aduh, Kazune! Sakit tahu!"

"Sssttt!" kata Kazune sembari menutup mulut Karin. Ia lalu melirik ke kiri dan kanan memastikan tak ada seorang pun di tempat itu kecuali mereka berdua.

"Ada apa'an sich?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Aku punya sebuah misi, kau mau ikut ngga?" ajak Kazune. Karin tampak sangat antusias mendengar ajakan tersebut.

"Mau! Mau! Mau! Memangnya misi apa?" tanya Karin dengan riang.

"Besok Nishikiori akan kencan dengan Kazusa. Kita buntuti mereka," terang Kazune.

"Itu kan tidak baik.."

"Kalau kau mau ikut, temui aku di taman ria besok jam 10.00 pagi. Oh iya, jangan lupa, kau harus menyamar juga!"

.

.

Tepat jam 10.00 pagi, Kazusa dan Michiru memasuki taman ria. Tampak Kazune yang memakai kostum beruang membuntuti mereka. Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang menghampiri Kazune dan mengagetkannya.

"Uwaaa~!" Saking kagetnya, Kazune sampai terjatuh.

"Khukhukhu… Baru di gituin aja udah jatuh!" ledek seseorang yang bertopi dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Kazune sudah sangat mengenal suaranya.

"Karin!"

"Ehehehe… Eh, Kazune, kau ini sangat tidak pandai menyamar ya, masa pakai kostum beruang begitu! Kalau mau menyamar kayak aku, pakai kaca mata hitam," ledek Karin.

"Berisik, kau sendiri katanya ngga mau ikut membuntuti mereka berdua!"

"Siapa bilang? Kemarin kan aku cuma bilang kalau itu perbuatan yang tidak baik,"

"Ya sudahlah, tidak perlu berdebat di sini, ayo cepat kita buntuti mereka sebelum kita kehilangan jejak mereka."

Namun, baru saja Kazune menyelesaikan perkataan itu, mereka kini kehilangan jejak Michiru dan Kazusa.

"Semua ini gara-gara kamu, Karin!" bentak Kazune kesal. Misi yang diperkirakan akan berhasil itu kini berbalik 180 derajat dan besar kemungkinannya untuk gagal.

"Enak saja! Kenapa nyalahin aku?"

"Karena memang semua ini salahmu!"

Mereka pun kemudian berdebat dan berkelahi. Mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama berkelahi, akhirnya mereka pun kelelahan dan tertawa bersama.

"Ahahaha… Kita cari mereka yuk Karin!" ajak Kazune sembari memegang tangan kiri Karin. Wajah Karin tampak merona memerah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kazune. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan mencari Michiru dan Kazusa.

.

.

Mentari kini mulai beranjak kembali ke peraduannya. Lembayung senja kini tampak menghias keindahan langit. Namun, Karin dan Kazune masih belum juga menemukan Michiru dan Kazusa. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di padang rumput sebelah jembatan kota yang berada di taman ria.

"A… Anu… Nishi-chan…" Terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Karin dan Kazune. Suara itu berasal dari jembatan kota. Karin dan Kazune pun lalu menoleh ke arah jembatan kota tersebut. Mereka mendapati Kazusa dan Michiru yang tengah berduaan di jembatan kota sembari menatap mentari yang hendak terbenam. Mereka pun memperhatikannya sembari bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Aku sangat menikmati hari ini.. Terima kasih Kazusa.." Ujar Michiru sembari menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Melihat hal tersebut, wajah Kazusa pun kini tampak memerah padam.

_'Mungkin inilah saatnya…'_ seru Kazusa dalam hati. Ia telah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Michiru saat ini juga. Dengan mengeluarkan semua keberaniannya, akhirnya kata-kata itu pun keluar, meluncur melayang dari mulut mungilnya.

"Ng.. Nishi-chan, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu… Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama… Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai Karin.. Aku juga tahu kalau kau sebenarnya patah hati saat mengetahui bahwa Kakak dan Karin memutuskan untuk berpacaran… Tapi… Bolehkah aku memasuki hatimu… Sedikit saja… Aku ingin mengobati lukamu itu…"

Michiru sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Kazusa. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kazusa mengetahui semuanya, bahkan ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau Kazusa menyukainya. Michiru pun memperhatikan raut wajah Kazusa. Bola mata blue saphire Kazusa tampak menyiratkan bahwa semua itu memang benar adanya. Perkataan itu memang keluar tulus dari hatinya. Michiru pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Melihat hal itu, wajah Kazusa berubah tegang. Ia pun pasrah jika Michiru akan menolaknya. Namun tiba-tiba Michiru tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kazusa. Jatung Kazusa pun berdegup sangat kencang. Dengan lembut, Michiru lalu membisikkan kata-kata ke telinga Kazusa.

"Aku juga menyukaimu… Kazusa…"

DEG! Kazusa berdebar-debar mendengarnya. TES! TES! TES! Butiran air mata kebahagiaan kini mengalir dari kedua bola mata Kazusa. Ia menangis kesenangan. Michiru dengan segera menyeka air mata Kazusa dengan jemari tangannya.

"Huwaaa~! Aku sangat suka Nishi-chan!" seru Kazusa. Ia pun lalu menangis dalam pelukan Michiru. Michiru pun tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap lembut kepala Kazusa.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kazusa. Cup! Cup! Cup! Udah ya, jangan nangis lagi…"

"SYUKURLAH!" jerit Karin senang sembari melompat kegirangan.

"Bodoh kau, Karin!" bentak Kazune sembari menarik tubuh Karin.

"Ka… Ka… Karin…" seru Kazusa kaget. Wajahnya dan Michiru tampak memerah padam karena malu.

"Uh~! Karin bodoh sih, kita jadi ketahuan dech!" kata Kazune kesal.

"Maaf deh, maaf.." sesal Karin. "Ehehe, Kazusa, lain kali kita double date ya!" seru Karin senang. Kazusa hanya bisa terdiam menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Kau bisa juga Nishikiori.." goda Kazune. Michiru hanya bisa tersenyum kecut di hadapan Kazune. Ia kesal begitu tahu bahwa mereka di buntuti.

"Iya nih! Kazusa enak, Micchi mah romantis! Kalau Kazune sih nyebelin! Ngajak adu mulut terus!" sunggut Karin mendengus kesal sembari memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Berisik! Cewek jelek!" seru Kazune sembari memukul kepala Karin.

"Aw~! Sakit! Kazune jahat!"

"Kejar aku kalau berani!"

"Uuh~! Awas kau ya!"

Michiru dan Kazusa hanya bisa memperhatikan Kazune dan Karin yang tengah kejar-kejaran berdua.

"Pasangan yang heboh ya.." seru Kazusa.

"Humh… Kazusa…"

"Ya?"

"Minggu depan kita kencan lagi ok?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Kelihatannya kisah cinta Kazusa dengan Michiru masih akan berlanjut nih…

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?  
><strong>


End file.
